<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Snap by darkershadeofbright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072917">Cold Snap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeofbright/pseuds/darkershadeofbright'>darkershadeofbright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lore Olympus (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeofbright/pseuds/darkershadeofbright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite spring yet.  Still have time for some shenanigans before Persephone has to leave the underworld. </p><p>Inspired by "Baby, It's Cold Outside."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold Snap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone: “I really can’t stay, Hades.”</p><p>She nuzzles his neck one last time.<br/>Hades: “But, Kore. It’s still March. They don’t need you to do…spring stuff yet, do they? Can’t you just…”<br/>His hand brushes gently up her thigh, and she shudders.<br/>Persephone: “Hades…I really should go. It’s…”<br/>Hades: “It’s cold out there, though.”<br/>Persephone: “Then I should go before it gets colder—you know I don’t do well with…”<br/>He breathes warm breath against her collarbone.<br/>Persephone: “You know I love you, I just…”<br/>She moans, low.<br/>Hades: “I’ll miss you so… I know you’ll be busy with spring, but I was hoping…”<br/>Persephone: “I’ll miss you, too.”<br/>Hades: “Put your hands…just there.”<br/>“Oh,” he whispers when she obeys him.<br/>Persephone: “My mother—she’s going to wonder where I am.”<br/>Hades: “Then you should make up a really convincing lie. She probably doesn’t need to know about this.”<br/>As his hand travels up her thigh, she stifles a gasp.<br/>Hades: “Tell her you’re… oh my--so hot…”<br/>Persephone: “I’ll tell her I’m studying…music…”<br/>Hades: “I’ll make you sing, is that what you want?”<br/>Persephone: “Oh, yes… Oh, Hades, this is…I need to go, you bastard!”<br/>She’s smiling, and slides one leg out from underneath him, only to wrap it around his hip possessively.<br/>Hades: “I see you’re in quite a hurry there.”<br/>Persephone: “Shut up.”<br/>She kisses him, caresses him, and pulls away, and he lets out a loud, shaky cry. Outside of the door, they hear Cerberus begin to bark.<br/>Persephone: “You’ll wake the neighbors!”<br/>Hades: “I don’t have neighbors.”<br/>His voice is a thin thread, laughing but anguished, his control wearing down.<br/>Persephone: “Gods, I feel…drunk. It was only one glass of pomegranate wine…”<br/>Hades: “All the more reason for you not to head home right now.”<br/>His eyes beg her.<br/>Persephone: “How are you still coherent?”<br/>Hades: “So beautiful… Fates, your skin…your hair…”<br/>Persephone: “I really should…”<br/>Hades: “Stay.”<br/>Persephone: “You’re not making this easy.”<br/>Hades: “You’re making a lot of things hard right now, so.”<br/>Persephone: “Hades…”<br/>He pauses, sighs. He extracts himself from her legs, twined around his own. He sits on the edge of the bed, dazed. He gazes at her sadly.<br/>Hades: “Okay. Sorry. Go.”<br/>Persephone: “Athena will think…”<br/>Hades: “Yeah.”<br/>Persephone: “She’d be right.”<br/>Hades: “Yeah.”<br/>He smirks. They get up, and she puts on her white coat, an old, treasured gift from him. They gaze out the window. Snow is coming down again, a late season storm. It<br/>falls general over everything, living and dead. They both know: she can’t leave now.<br/>Persephone: “Sugarsnaps.”<br/>Hades: “Yeah.”<br/>His voice is raspy with want.<br/>Persephone: “I claim a conspiracy against my virtue.”<br/>Hades: “I am innocent, good lady.”<br/>Persephone: “One hundred percent scoundrel.”<br/>He lowers his head, his breathing quickened. Hope dawns in him. She takes his hand.<br/>Hades: "I was really ready to let you go, I think."<br/>Persephone: “Sure you were."<br/>She smirks.<br/>Persephone: "I guess I should stay after all. It’s…”<br/>A beat.<br/>Together: “Cold outside.”</p><p>***</p><p>Later, they lie together, a tangle of limbs and sated longing.<br/>
Persephone: “It’s going to be like this for a while yet, isn’t it?”<br/>
Hades: “Like this? Snowy, cold, unbearably delicious, the weather only good for one thing?”<br/>
Persephone: “Curling up in front of a fireplace and reading a good book?”<br/>
Hades smiles, kisses the knuckles of the tiny pink hand he holds in his large blue one.<br/>
Hades: “Maybe two things, then.”<br/>
Persephone: “Yeah. Two. Or three.”<br/>
Hades: “Or four.”<br/>
Persephone: “Why stop there?”<br/>
She is laughing quietly, perched above him, her hair wild and wonderful and spilling all over his chest.<br/>
Hades: “I bet I could think of as many different ways to love you as there are snowy and cold days in the year.”<br/>
Persephone: “Well then. For the sake of my safety and well-being, I suggest you do so. It would probably be unwise to spend any more time out there than necessary. I’m all yours until spring.”<br/>
Hades: “Fair enough.”<br/>
Inside Hades’ chamber, an explosion of flowers in a thousand different colors blankets every inch of floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>